


Amanda who?

by Erin_Riwen



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drinking, M/M, Romance, Sappy, Sentinel Thursday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 21:04:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14293431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin_Riwen/pseuds/Erin_Riwen
Summary: Blair's approaching 30th birthday has him drinking and contemplating.





	Amanda who?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Tari for being an amazing beta as always.

The celebration was in full swing at Gino’s, Joel’s anniversary the highlight of a very long and rough month of high crime.Jim took advantage of a break in the conversation between himself, Simon and Rafe to look around for his partner. It took a minute for Jim to realize that Blair was sitting alone in the far corner, an oddly serious look on his face. Jim left his friends and grabbing a couple of fresh beers, he sauntered over to his friend and offered one wordlessly.

“Thanks, man” Blair said, giving Jim a slight smile. He took a long drink while Jim seated himself next to his partner.

“Pretty serious looking face there, Chief. You’re usually the life of the party.”

Blair shrugged. “Just not feelin’ it tonight, I guess.”

The pair sat quietly for a few minutes, then Blair spoke again. “You ever think about it? Growing old alone? Not ever finding that?”

“I had that Chief. No thanks.”

“No man,” Blair said with a humorless chuckle. “You did not have that. If you had, you’d still have it. That is more than marriage, that’s long term, soulmate stuff right there.”

“I guess,” Jim said vaguely. His marriage experience did not particularly leave him wanting to try again. “Why so introspective? Something going on?”

“Just a conversation with friends today.” Blair sighed softly and stood. “I need some air, wanna join me,” he asked, pointing toward the balcony with the long neck of his beer bottle.

Nodding, Jim followed him outside and they leaned on the railing, looking over the city spread out in front of them. After a few minutes, Blair spoke again.

“I was hanging out with some guys today at school and they started talking about girls and the future and stuff. They asked me when I was going to propose to Amanda.” He laughed softly before continuing. “I didn’t even know they paid that much attention to my love life anymore. I thought they gave up keeping track long ago.” Blair shrugged and turned to lean back on the railing, watching the party with little interest.

Jim’s jaw twitched slightly at Blair’s comment. “Well, Chief, you do have a reputation. Knowing that, why would they even ask that.”

“Probably because I haven’t seen anyone else for months,” he admitted.

Jim’s eyebrows rose. “I didn’t realize..” His voice trailed off, wondering how serious this relationship was.

“I haven’t said much about it,” Blair admitted. “It’s not that, that’s for sure.”

“Then what’s up? Why be exclusive if it’s not what you want?” Jim was genuinely curious.

“30 man. I’m nearly 30. I guess I’m thinking a lot lately about growing old alone.” He sighed softly. “Maybe settling is as good as it gets. I mean, she’s pretty and smart and fun to be with. Maybe that’ll be enough.”

Jim shook his head. “It won’t. I know, that’s what I did. I didn’t see it at the time but it is. It’s not enough, wasn’t enough for me and I didn’t want the fantasy half as much as you seem to”

“I guess,” Blair said quietly. “Better than nothing maybe. After all, you know what the old song says. If you can’t be with the one you love, honey, love the one you’re with.”

“So you have someone that you love like that?” Jim asked, gesturing toward the party.

“Yeah,” Blair said, with a sad laugh, “for all the good it’ll ever do me.”

Jim glanced up, seeing their friends waving at them to rejoin the party. He nodded, then turned back to Blair, seeing his friend had noticed the gesture too. “Have you tried? Told her how you feel?”

Blair shook his head and threw back the last of his beer. “No point.”

“Why not? How will you know unless you try?” Jim’s face looked confused and sad at the same time.

Pushing away from the railing, Blair moved past Jim toward the door. “He’s straight,” he said quietly before reentering the party.

Jim stood stock still, staring at the closing door. How in hell had he missed that. He knew Blair wasn’t gay but he apparently was at least a switch hitter. Damn, you think you know someone. Jim thought back over the last few years, wondering who Blair might be in love with. Might be someone at the University that Jim didn’t know but in all that time, Blair rarely mentioned male friends and with so little free time, Jim had a pretty good feel for who he knew well. The kind of relationship Blair was talking about took time to grow and develop. He would date and have sex on a sheer whim but this was something more. With a sigh, Jim tossed his bottle and reentered the party. Blair was making the rounds, doing his best to pretend mirth for the couple’s sake. Jim watched him, his interaction with their male friends. Nothing. No increase in heartbeat, no scent of pheromones. Jim was truly perplexed.  
Finally the party was breaking up and Jim went to collect his partner. Blair had hit the bar hard and was well on the way to drunk by the time Jim reached him. “Come on, buddy, time for us to get you home.”

“Oh, hey Jim,” Blair said, giggling a little. “We going home now?”

“Yeah buddy, we’re going home.”

“Okey dokey,” Blair said, downing his last drink and pushing away from the bar and straight into Jim’s shoulder. “Oops sorry,”

“It’s ok Chief. I’ve got you.” Jim had Blair’s coat in his hand and helped the uncoordinated young man put it on.”

“You ok Jim? You need help getting him home?” Simon asked quietly as he put on his own coat.

“I’m good Simon, thanks. We’ll see you Monday.”

“Have a good weekend then,” Simon said with a chuckle, putting his unlit cigar in his mouth.

“Thanks, you too” Jim said as he steered Blair toward the door. His friend had grown quiet as they made their way out the door and down the elevator. He had nothing to say on the short drive home or on the ride up the elevator. Jim managed to maneuver them both into the loft and helped Blair into his room, turning on the small lamp on the desk to help Blair see. He sat on the bed, his head dropping forward into his hands.

Jim squatted in front of Blair and reached over, lifting Blair’s face level with his. “You ok?” he asked quietly. 

Blair just looked at him and shrugged. 

“Blair,” Jim said quietly, taking in the sheer beauty of his friend. “I don’t know who it is you’re in love with and I’m sorry he’s not interested but it’s his loss. You are the most brilliant, amazing man I’ve ever known.You’re brave and strong and resourceful and more beautiful than most. You’ll find the love you deserve. Don’t settle.”

Tears threatened those bright blue eyes and Blair swallowed hard. “Thanks,” he whispered quietly, then dropped his gaze.

Jim took a minute to evaluate his friend, realizing that his body chemistry had changed. Blair’s heart rate had increased along with his respirations and there was a slight smell of arousal mixed in with the normal Blair smells and the alcohol.

A new thought hit Jim so hard that he stopped breathing for a moment, staring at his partner like it was the first time he’d ever seen him. Now, Jim wasn’t the brightest rider on the clue bus but even he gets things given enough time. Deciding this was too important to be wrong about, he determined to test this new thought before saying anything. Taking a deep, slightly ragged breath, the ex-army ranger, tough detective lifted a shaky hand. He brushed his fingers into those wild curls that had haunted his dreams for years and lay the palm of his hand on Blair’s cheek as he pulled that beautiful face up to look into Blair’s eyes. Blair’s heart began to race and the pheromones shot up dramatically. Licking his suddenly dry lips, Jim held Blair’s gaze and spoke softly.

“Is it me, Chief?” Jim asked, his voice shaky but hopeful.

Blair just looked at him for a moment, fear clear in his face. After a moment, he nodded just once, then dropped his gaze.“I’m sorry,” he whispered sentinel soft.

Jim lifted his other hand to take up the companion spot on Blair’s other cheek. “Why are you sorry for wanting the same thing I do?” Jim asked, finally calming enough to begin to feeling the joy of this situation.

Blair’s eyes shot up, locking onto Jim’s. “I am clearly either seriously drunk or dreaming.”

Jim laughed. “You are pretty drunk but I’m not even close and you aren’t asleep, so no, not dreaming. You are going to have to break up with Amanda, though.” He looked seriously into the beautiful face. “What I’m proposing here Chief is forever and I don’t share.”

“Don’t tease me, man,” Blair begged quietly.

It was obviously time for less talk and more action. He could do action. Jim prided himself on how much of a man of action he could be. Licking his lips, Jim leaned forward and took his first drink at the fountain of Blair. His partner moaned softly at that first touch, then Blair’s lips parted and Jim deepened the kiss before pulling back to look into that beautiful face he so loved. Blair had a look of such deep love and profound gratitude on his face that Jim’s heart leapt at the sight. His hands caressed Blair’s face, fondled the silky curls and he smiled, leaning forward for another kiss. This kiss was harder, more hungry and demanding and when Jim pulled back breathlessly, Blair whined.

“Come back,” he said, not wanting Jim anywhere but in his arms.

Jim stood up then, his hands dropping from Sandburg’s face to clasp his hands. “Come on Chief,” he said, tugging Blair to his feet. “Time for bed. You need sleep.” Jim pulled Blair toward the open door. 

“Um, Jim, my bed is back there,” he said quietly, though he really didn’t want to get in it.

“Not anymore Chief. Starting right now, my bed is our bed,” he said as he led Blair out the door and toward the stairs. “And seriously, tomorrow you break up with Amanda. Tell her the man of your dreams has swept you off your feet.”

As the pair made their way up the stairs, Blair’s amused voice countered. “Amanda who?”


End file.
